Cupid's Right Hand Man
by klcm
Summary: Was meant for valentines but what the hell..... All three ladies of the BAU have been taken by a sadist who is trying to'help' with love. Will the men realise before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Waking up the first thing she felt was the cold floor against her cheek. She sat up feeling lightheaded. She looked around and saw another figure in the darkness; twisting her head to a new noise she noticed another figure.

'Who's there?' She whispered as the moaning figure began to move.

'Emily is that you?' Emily felt a shot of relief in her panicked body at the sound of Garcia's voice.

'Yeah it's me, are you okay?'

'Slightly lightheaded but otherwise fine. What about you?'

'The same. There's some else here.' She could make out Garcia moving towards her; obviously picking up on where her voice was coming from as light was minimal. 'It's another woman.'

'That's JJ.' Garcia said with such certainty.

'How can you be so sure?'

'Well the shape of her, the colour of her suit that is just about noticeable in this light. It's the suit she left work in today. Erm, if it is still today. Do you have you watch on you?

'Yeah it's just after 9am. We've been out cold since last night. What time did you leave? JJ left at 5:45pm, I left at about 6:30pm.'

'I left at around 7pm, after persistent bugging off Morgan to shove off home.'

She noticed that Garcia was now edging towards JJ. 'Hey honey, you going to wake up for me?'

Hearing the moan, her body relaxed slightly. 'Pen, what's happened?'

'We don't know honey, but you need to wake up.' She helped JJ sit up and Emily moved in closer.

'Emily you're here too?'

'Yeah, I don't know why though.'

Back at the BAU

It turned 10 o'clock and the men of the team were worried. They had all seen, Emily and JJ's SUV and Garcia's beloved Esther parked out front but they weren't here in the bullpen or in Garcia's office.

'I wonder where they are.' Reid asked trying to break the silence.

'I have a bad feeling.' Derek said fidgeting in his chair.

It was then that Hotch, Morgan and Reid all received an email, first Hotch's laptop made a noise, then Morgan's followed lastly by Reid's. They looked from one to the other and then looked at the subject bar.

_**Yours truly.**_

Back to the unknown

The overhead light flickered on and the only door to the room opened. They saw a man standing there, no mask to hide his face worried them slightly.

'Nice to see you awake finally. I'd like it if Ms Garcia, you could follow me first. I'll be back in less than a minute for you Ms Prentiss and then you Ms Jareau.'

Garcia looked to each of her friends and swallowed hard; she then stood slowly and reluctantly and then walked to the door, where the man grabbed onto her. He shut the door and locked it when he left. After less than a minute he was back and did the same to Emily and then came JJ's turn. Each of them were led down a passage way to a room that was dark. They could just make out 3 cage-like doors on their left. They were put in one each and handed new clothes. Once they were on they realised it was a rag like material, just shorts and a t-shirt. After 10 minutes of silence, the man came back.

'I'll explain all in a minute but first you Jareau, come with me.'

Fear had gripped her body, as images of her baby boy, Henry flashed in her face. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she didn't think it was good. She stepped out willingly as though it might help lessen whatever. The man grabbed her and led her into a room adjacent to where the others were. He switched the lights on and she saw three chairs facing each other in a triangle shape in the middle of the room. She let a tear roll down her cheek as he forced her into one.

'Yes good a bit of emotion, that's promising already.' His sadistic voice said as he strapped her arms to the angled arm rests and then strapped her legs to slightly raised leg rests. The drugs or whatever he had given them still made her head fuzzy and she didn't quite know what to do. She knew she should fight back but something in her stopped her. 'There you go.' He looked her dead in the eyes and smiled at the fear in her face.

He did the same thing to Emily and Garcia, until all three ladies were securely fastened down. They looked from one to other and knew that he wanted them to watch whatever he was going to do to them.

'Well I bet your wondering what you are doing here with me. Right well I am Cupid's right hand man. I am here to help you realise who you love and who loves you. See I know full well that yours Penelope is Agent Morgan, and yours Emily is Agent Hotchner. Finally yours Jordan, this was a difficult one but after seeing that you and Will were no longer together, yours is Agent Reid. I must admit Penelope I am surprised at you, I thought you might be easier to break but I thought wrong.'

'Go to hell. I am not going to give you the pleasure.'

'Well I would if I were you. For if you do I will hurt you less but the more that you hold back your screams and yells the worse it will be. Emily I am a bit undecided about you and Jordan I expected you to be harder than this but motherhood has really softened you.' He looked at them. 'Well I have to go do some errands but I will be back. First, though a quick picture of you each to alert your potential partners.' After taking a picture of their faces he left them alone.

'JJ you cry and you scream. Henry needs you, I don't mind him hurting me but Henry needs his mommy. The guys will save us but I want you less hurt than me.'

'Pen...'

'No, do it JJ for me, please.' JJ was shocked at how at ease Garcia was with the situation. 'I am not going to give him what he wants, his going to have to work for it.'

'I agree, JJ you do as Garcia says we will take most of the pain.'

'I can't do that to you.'

'We are offering honey.'

'Yeah we are, so do it JJ.'

They discussed their plans for what seemed like an eternity before the door reopened and the man walked back in.

Back at the BAU.

Each opening their email, they were shocked at the pictures that were sent. Hotch's one of a confused Emily, Morgan's of a dishevelled Garcia and Reid's of a scared JJ.

'Bastard.'

'What?' Reid said jumping at Morgan's sudden anger outburst. Morgan didn't respond but turned the screen so it was facing Reid. Reid just stared before turning his to show a nearly identical picture of JJ. Morgan stood taking his laptop in the direction of Hotch's office, Reid in a hot pursuit behind him.

'Hotch we have a problem... Hotch.'

'Sorry what is it?'

'We have a mega problem; me and Reid just received these. He showed Hotch his laptop screen as Reid did the same.

'Erm, then it's a triple.' He said as he moved his laptop to show the two men the picture of Emily.

'Shit.' Was all Morgan could stammer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Morgan couldn't stop pacing, he felt the anger rise and the urge to hit something occurred, he swung round and hit the wall.

'Morgan! Calm down.'

'How can you be so calm, someone has taken them, all of them and all you can do is sit there and act calm!'

'Morgan, do you love her?'

'Yes, of course I love her, she's Garcia we all love her.'

'No, Morgan are you _in_ love with her?'

'What's the relevance here Hotch?'

'Well we are a week to valentines and the emails are all from 'Cupids Right hand man.' Seems like a coincidence but every year for the last two years someone has been taking a woman and has put a man close to them through hell, so they can realise their love.'

'I remember reading about that, he sends them videos a lot and then when he thinks that the response is genuine he releases them in the middle of nowhere.' Reid said leaving his state of shock.

'Okay, so if I am in love with Garcia. That means you two must be in love with Emily and JJ.'

'Well me and JJ have been talking, and we do love each other.' Reid piped up from his sit.

'And me and Emily love each other but haven't made it publicly known.'

Morgan stopped running a hand over his head. _Did he love Garcia the way they were saying? He knew she was funny, smart, caring, amazing, relaxing, and beautiful. Beautiful. He knew it, he did love her. Thinking about her gave him feelings he had had all along but never took any notice of._ 'We have to get them back.'

'Finally.' Hotch said with a weak smile. Thing were looking slightly better for the girls.

That changed when a new email graced itself on each of their laptops. Again one lady to their men. Morgan and Reid paused theirs to see Hotch telling them to watch them together, one after the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wherever.

'Right now I think they got my emails, and are probably going into overdrive, I will have to check in on them in a bit, see how they are responding.' He ran a finger over JJ's face. Her stare fixed on Garcia's and she saw her friend nod. JJ let the tears she was holding fall. 'Excellent.' He spun round to Garcia. 'Why can't you be more like that?'

'Because I don't feel the need to cry.'

'No need to cry, well the predicament you're in, I would cry.' He ran a figure up her body and saw no change in her face. 'You are stubborn aren't you Ms Garcia? Well I think I'll have fun with you.' Still no change to the look he was giving him. He then walked over to Emily. 'Well, what about you?' Again her gaze fixed on Garcia; she let a couple of tears fall. 'Ah, no need to cry Ms Prentiss. Actually there is.' He walked away and came back with a video camera. 'Let's make a short video shall we. We can send it to your suitors.'

'First you Ms Jareau.' He turned the camera and positioned it so it showed her restraints. He then walked to her head and looked towards the camera. 'Hi there Dr. Reid, lovely woman you have here, does as she's asked unlike some people, who are with us. If you love this woman and prove it then I will release her relatively unharmed.' JJ whimpered at the thoughts going round her head and cried again. 'See what I mean, she cries and whimpers; let's hope she screams which will help her out. I will talk to you soon Dr Reid. Now remember this view, she is unhurt.' He walked to the camera and turned it off. 'You did good. Well done. Now you Ms Prentiss.' He repeated the process and turned it on.

'Hi, Agent Hotchner, lovely lady you have too. See fresh tears, it's a good sign here as well but not merely enough for my liking. Do you love her? You need to prove it then. She's a lovely lady would hate to hurt her too much. I think she is going to be one of the two stubborn one's but you see, I think I can resolver her issue. So farewell Agent Hotchner.' And then the camera was turned off.

'Ahh Ms Garcia, now you see cry and I'll go lightly, see the show for Agent Morgan, is going to be slightly different. See I think you need to come to terms with the situation of this that I am only trying to help.'

'Kidnapping and hurting women is helping?'

'Yes, so shall we get started?' He looked at her, her mood never changing. When the camera was rolling, he walked to her head and stroked it. 'Agent Morgan, a stubborn woman you have here, gorgeous but oh so stubborn. Not one tear, whimper or scream has come from her. Yet. See you seeing her is going to be a little different.' He took a lighter from his pocket. 'I'm sure you can see this, it is sure to cause some type of emotion that I am yet to see grace Ms Garcia's face.' He clicked for the flame to come on and set it down on her upper arm, she flinched but didn't cry or scream. She closed her eyes and thought of things. 'See what I mean, even after getting burnt still nothing.' He grabbed her face and turned it to him. 'Is there something wrong with you?'

'No I just don't see the need to give you the satisfaction.'

'Oh, well that's just like signing a death warrant that is, it seems that it is up to you Agent Morgan to save her. I know she loves you deeply and has done for a while but now it's up to you. Hope you enjoyed the show. Good bye.'

Back at the B.A.U.

Morgan sat motionless, a tears filling each of the men's faces. The pain they felt to see Garcia get hurt, the bravery she portrayed. They knew she was making his job harder for him.

'She's doing it so that JJ and Emily are less hurt.'

'Why?'

'This is Garcia Morgan, JJ has Henry and JJ and Emily are like her sisters, she's protecting them.'

'Oh god, baby girl, why you have to be so hard headed. I'll be right back I need to make a call. Then we are going to see how this bloke wants us to prove our love.'

Rushing outside for air, he gets his phone and rings a number.

'Hello.'

'Mum.' Derek says into the phone and now cannot suppress the fear of losing Penelope from his life.

'Derek, what's wrong?'

'I don't know where to start. It's Penelope mum, she's been kidnapped.'

'Oh God Derek, how do you know?'

'We all got pictures today of her, JJ and Emily and about 20 minutes ago he sent a video of each of them.'

'Okay, so what was in the videos?' The line was voiceless just the breeze could be heard. 'Derek, talk to me, tell me what you're feeling get it off your chest, please.'

'Mum his hurting her.' He breathed in; his mother knew he was fighting tears. 'JJ and Emily are fine, but Garcia, Penelope's being too strong, she's letting the most amount of hurt come to her. He calls himself cupid's right hand man, how sick is that?'

'Okay, so how's he hurt her, and yes it's sick but there has to a purpose.'

'There is a purpose mum, his trying to make us admit our love for them, and he burnt her on her arm, and can you believe it she didn't cry, whimper or scream not once.'

'Derek do you love her?'

'Yes.' He whispered barely audible. 'Yes I love her, I don't know what I would do if she died. She gives me a reason to get up in the morning, just to hear her voice, her laugh; her wit makes me brighten up. She's everything to me. How could I be so stupid to leave it until she gets hurt to decide I love her?'

'You never know what you got until its gone Derek, now listen to me, I am going to get on a flight to you. No objections. I may not have met Penelope but I have heard too much about her to sit back and wait on your call. You need extra support so I'm going to get a flight and go to you.'

'Thanks mum.'

'No need to thank me Derek, I'm your mum. See you later. I love you.'

'I love you too mum.' He breathed in and walked back to the office. Getting back to Hotch's office. 'Right so, how do we do this?'

'We have to wait, according to the files from the last time this occurred, the same day as the pictures and videos the men receive a text message. Also, he keeps them no longer than 2 days.'

'Which is enough to do damage.'

'Unless the women and men realise and convince him otherwise?' Hotch gave a nod to the question.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wherever.

Having left them alone Emily and JJ both looked at Garica. She smiled.

'Look okay, I'm fine. Yes, it is killing me and it's complete agony but I will not give up, not until you are out and safe, with the men who love you.'

'Pen, Derek loves you.'

'Not enough to get me out of this. It's a sisterly love, not the love this monster is after.'

'Pen, you don't understand Derek is in love with you. You may not see it but we all do. The way his looks at you, the smiles, the fun, the banter.'

'All jokingly.'

'No Pen, when have me or Emily ever lied to you?'

'Never.'

'Well then...' The door opened.

'Hi ladies, I have good news. JJ I have one more thing to do to you, to complete the mission for you. Dr Reid is very nearly there. Agent Hotchner is too and by the looks of the camera's Agent Morgan is going frantic, so much so he hit a wall and cried a little, touching isn't it? Now JJ come with me.' Her stare went to Garcia, as she was being taken from the chair. He led her out of the door and with that she was gone. After 15 minutes, she was taken back in, clearly unconscious.

'You bastard, what have you done to her!'

'Hmm, screaming Ms Garcia, just not the type I am after. She sustained a quick beating. A text was sent to Dr Reid, when I get a response, I will decide if more is necessary.'

Back at the B.A.U

Reid's phone vibrated across the desk and he snatched it up, he couldn't help but contain his worry.

'Reid what's wrong?'

'I just got a text, JJ's been beaten, from the picture she has a bleeding nose and a split lip.'

'Was there any writing?'

_Dr Reid, you have almost made me realise your love. She may see you soon. CRHM_

'Is that it?'

'Yes, here look.' Reid passed the phone to Hotch. 'Do we wait?'

'The file says that if he believes you, then you should get one soon.'

'So we now wait.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Garcia sat there, thoughts of what was to come. Did Derek truly love her? He couldn't surely, no he couldn't. She wasn't his type. Maybe she was his type? No she knew him, she definitely wasn't.

'Pen, he does love you.' Came a dry voice.

'We aren't certain about that.'

'Pen, stop being a hard head will you listen to me. I love you, you are like a sister to me, our love is family love. You and Derek, sparks fly when you are around each other, there's electricity and this odd chemistry that works. The way he acted when you were shot, was not the reaction of someone who loves you like a sister. Just keep faith okay, and tell him that you love him.'

'I can't promise you that Emily. I can't promise you anything not at the moment. I do know that if I get out of here, I'm going to get a massive telling off from Hotch and a spanking off Morgan for being so god damn hard headed but you know what? I haven't regretted this and I won't, not if you are safe.'

They heard JJ coming to after nearly an hour. 'Hey honey, you okay?'

'Yeah, my ribs feel slightly sore and my heads killing me though but yeah I'm good.'

Again all conversation halted as once again the door swung open.

------------------

Back at the B.A.U.

'It's been nearly an hour and nothing.' Reid broke at that point. The thought of not only JJ being hurt but Emily and most importantly Garcia, their dearest friend. He let a tear fall and he wiped it away angrily.

'Right well, I know this isn't the best possible news but I just finished reading the cases of last year and of 2007, all women survive.' Hotch expressed. 'I know it's not helpful but we can still get them back to us.'

'Hotch your right, we will but first we need...' Reid was interrupted by his phone again; he looked at Hotch, who simply nodded.

_Well done Dr, Reid. JJ will be ready for your pick up in about 20 minutes. I will tell you place. CRHM._

He breathed out a sigh of relief. 'That's one out. Maybe JJ will help us find where the others are.

Twenty minutes later, a text arrived.

_She's waiting by the road side of River Road, near the diner on 3__rd__ avenue. Happy lovers. CRHM._

Reid left with two officers, leaving Morgan and Hotch just in case.

-------------------------------

Wherever.

'Do you think he has actually taken her back?'

'Yeah, I think he is genuine with that promise. Pen, are you sure you're okay? I mean his already burnt you a couple of times, and each time you haven't cried.'

'Look Emily, honey, I will break but not in front of him. It's not that I'm embarrassed to but I just want you safe now. Safe back with Hotch.'

'What about you back with Morgan? Don't you think we want that?'

'Honey you need to realise that me and Morgan are nothing more than best friends.'

'PENELOPE GARCIA! Will you stop that please! Not only is it evident to me and the team, it's evident to a stalker psychopathic kidnapper! So yeah okay you are nothing more than best friends my arse.'

'I'm sorry; I have never truly been loved by a man. I mean yeah okay Kevin loved me but it was ruined by my love of Morgan.' She put her head back and bit her bottom lip.

'Hey look at me Pen. He loves you, please believe me.' She swallowed hard. 'Pen, we will get out of this and when we do I am going to kick you so hard for being such a stubborn woman.'

All she could do was laugh at Emily but she stopped as soon as they heard a key slid into the lock. They instinctively looked at each other and Garcia nodded again.

'Hi ladies, Jordan Jareau has been found and was being hugged strongly by Dr. Reid, which is really good news isn't it?' He walked over a grabbed Garcia's arm which was now covered in multiple burns. 'You're going to come with me for a bit I think and then I think it will be an update time. I didn't expect to give up Jordan up so quickly but I think she left at the right time.' He carried on conversation while he untied the restraints holding Garcia down, he then grabbed her wrist and they were gone and Emily was left alone, in the almost darkness.

Deeper in his lair, he practically dragged Garcia, before opening a new door and chucking her in so she hit the floor with force.

'That's got to have done some type of damage.' She thought as she impacted the floor. She watched him shut the door and walk over casually to her.

'I told her we would have fun didn't I.' He brought his leg up and kicked her with full force into her side; he repeated this until she coughed and swore. 'Still not what I am after.'

What he didn't count on was that Garcia knew exactly what emotions he wanted and didn't want. He walked away from her, and came back with something in his hands and she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the tears a bay after this. He showed her what looked like a knife from afar but was actually a screwdriver looking instrument. He raised his hand and drew it down into her skins, after 5 minutes of repeating puncturing her skin, he grabbed her arm again and literally dragged her back. He smiled at the couple of tears that were falling from her eyes.

'Good Girl.' He said as he slammed her into the chair next to Emily and retied her, again he left, evidently to tidy up.

'Pen, what did he do?'

'Nothing, honey, please don't worry about me.'

'Pen, don't give me that bullshit. Your bleeding and in obvious pain.'

'He gave me a beating and then I don't know what he used but he just stabbed me repeatedly.'

'Oh God Pen, cry please just get out of here. You're bleeding badly from some of these places.'

'I'll be fine.'

'Right so how are you feeling Ms Garcia?' He got no reply. 'I think we need to update your men. First you Ms Prentiss.' He propped the camera up again on the view of Emily. He turned and scratched her and then slapped her face, finally he punched her so that he could deliver his desired image. 'Hi, again Agent Hotchner, I hope Dr Reid is happy to be reunited with Ms Jareau. Look at your lovely lady, she just had a quick beating and is crying, which is a good sign. You may be reunited soon.' The camera just sat on Emily before turning off, he swivelled the camera around to be on Garcia, who did nothing to hide the fact that she was yet to fully cry. 'Now as you can possible see Agent Morgan Ms Garcia here is hurt, multiple beating and some stab wounds, some are bleeding out whilst others had clotted themselves. She cried ever so slightly during this but not merely enough to warrant a release. I have other toys to play with that will draw out a good long scream so it's looking good this end. How you coping by the way? From what I have observed your fiery temper is over riding and you are at a loss.' He walked towards Garcia and kissed her temple and looked her in the eyes. 'Why are you so stubborn, don't you get it? If you cry I'll let you go.'

'Go to what? He's my best friend, why are you putting him and the others through all this?'

'Just a best friend hey? Hmm maybe I did get it wrong? But Agent Morgan if you prove to me then she'll be free and safe to you. But first Ms Garcia I want to hear you say you love him.' She didn't respond, obviously weakening from the pain and exhaustion. 'Say it!' He screamed at her.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'I didn't quite hear you.'

'I love you.' She said a little louder, and then coughed.

'You love who?'

'Leave her alone! Don't you think you've done enough! She loves him and he loves her! End of!' Emily spat angrily.

'Ms Prentiss, you are in no position to tell me what to do. Now tell him Ms Garcia tell him!'

'I love you Derek.'

'Thank you, talk soon Agent Morgan. Hope you liked the video.' He left the camera on Garcia, as she put her head back to suppress the tears that were threatening to jump off her eye lashes; she put her head back and looked directly at camera as it was turned off. 'I need to send this and then I'll be back. Get some sleep, preserve some energy.'

-----------------------------

Back at the B.A.U

'Hotch... New video now! It's one long one; the email says it's for both of us.' Morgan yelled to get Hotch back from the break room. Practically running, he took his sit and watched the video, he really let a tear fall at the state that Garcia was in and the bullying she had to endure. He could tell that Morgan was ready to kill the man who was doing this.

As the video ended they watched Garcia's final actions, putting her head back for a couple of minutes before staring directly at the camera with the plea in her eyes. It was then that Derek broke completely.

'How can he do this and call it helping? Oh God we need to get them back. I can cope with the thought of him hurting her anymore. She's evidently in pain at the moment.' He stood and walked out and down to her office. He stood in there and ran his hands over his head, stopping when they reached the back of his head. He stood and breathed until he felt under control. He left, and found Reid was back with JJ, he smiled at her and guessed she hadn't been updated.

'Oh Morgan! She doesn't believe us; you have to convince him that you love her! She wouldn't listen to me or Emily; she thinks you love her as a brother but you don't do you? Please say you don't.' JJ's eyes filled with tears

'JJ you have to stay calm. Okay, listen, I love Pen, more than a brother. I am in love with her. I need to you listen carefully okay.' He looked from her to Hotch and got a nod. 'We got another video, Emily has been beaten and well so has Pen.'

'But?'

'But she has also been stabbed.'

'How bad? No, wait let me see the video, I need to see it.' Hotch connected his laptop to the screen in the conference room and pushed play. They all watched again, him touching Emily and then move on to Garcia. 'Why did he do it? She was protecting me and look what's happened.'

'JJ you can't blame yourself for this, none of us blame you and Pen well she took it upon herself to protect you and Emily.' Morgan squatted in front of JJ and took her hand. 'Pen, she's strong and when we get her out, I'm never letting her go, not ever. Look at me JJ and tell if you believe me when I say that I love Penelope Garcia.'

She leant in and hugged him, he made sure not to squeeze her because of her bruising. 'Thank you! Thank you for saying it Derek and I believe you, you mean it, we have to get them back.'

'I know.' He phone started to ring. 'I'll be right back.' Walking out of the room. 'Hey mom.'

'Hi Derek, how are things?'

'It's got worse.'

'Oh Derek I am sorry, I'm going to go to your apartment, you need me call okay. Go back to your colleagues, I'll sort Clooney out. Love you.'

'Love you too mom.' He sighed and walked back in. 'What's happened?'

'I got a text his cut Emily, well that's what the picture looks like. He said she's screamed and is now crying. I don't know if I can cope.'

'Hotch you have to, for Emily.'

'I know, just give me a couple of minutes. JJ I think you need to go home and rest, that's not a request or an option, it's a command. I promise you we will keep you in the loop. Reid take her home please.' He put his elbows on the table and massaged his temples.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------

Waiting for JJ and Reid to be out of hearing distance, Morgan turned to Hotch. 'Where were the last places he took these women? I mean it took him 20 minutes to tell us and put JJ on the side of the road that means his close.'

'The first was in a factory, just off the highway and the other was in another warehouse like building 10 minutes away. That means he has to be in this area or near it.'

------------------

Wherever

'Ms Prentiss, I think Mr Hotchner is ready for you now. Those cuts finally sealed the deal as far as I'm concerned.'

'I'm not leaving.'

'Em, go please! You have to.'

'Yes, you don't get a choice in this Ms Prentiss. Its okay, Agent Morgan told your friend Jordan that he loves Ms Garcia and will never let her go. Every word said with honesty, no lie in his voice, but love and honesty. So Ms Garcia, actually let's make this personal, we know each other by now, Penelope you still don't quite grasp the concept of his love. I am never wrong, he loves you indeed.' He walked to Emily, he knew she would fight back as soon as the restraints were off; he took a taser out of his pocket and gave one shot into Emily's side, rendering her unconscious immediately. 'That should keep her at bay, I'll see you in about 20 minutes Penelope. Then I think we can finish up.' He smiled hard at her as he dragged Emily through the door.

----------------------

B.A.U

Hotch's phone rang loudly in the room, it was instantly grabbed and Hotch couldn't help but sigh. 'He left her just off 4th and 3rd avenue.'

'Hotch go get her.'

'Morgan are you sure?'

'Yes, prove you love her and that this whole thing wasn't for nothing.'

'Okay, I'll ring when we have her.'

Hotch practically ran out of the room, Morgan was left to his own devices, thoughts of Penelope getting hurt swarming his absent mind. He felt another tear fall and swore to kill the man that did this to his baby girl. He only just realised his phone going off. A text appeared on the screen in front of him.

_Tears are good Agent Morgan. You are good at keeping your side. I want to hear her scream first. CRHM_

He slammed the phone down angrily. 'Bastard!' Morgan said out loud, his going to hurt her more and he couldn't do anything but to keep her safe.

-------------------

Wherever.

'Ah Penelope, here we are, just you and me. Ms Prentiss is safe, unconscious from the bolt of electricity but none the less safe.' He could see the disbelief in her eyes. 'You are not a very believing soul are you? Here look Jordan and Dr Spencer and Emily and Agent Hotchner and just for you, a video of Agent Morgan a couple of minutes before I came in here.' He showed her the screen of Morgan throwing his phone down and swearing angrily. 'He loves you.'

'Just let me go please.' She felt the tears bubble, seeing Morgan had weakened her, the pain she was putting him through.

'No, see tears. Now they come but first I would like to hear something else much more.'

He took the taser gun and gave her a shock, he dragged her limp body to the room she was in earlier and laid her upon a table. Whilst she was still unconscious he exacted the cuts that he had given Emily so she would feel the pain as she woke up, the pain would ebb throughout her body and kick start a reaction. He left her for 20 minutes waiting for her to wake up, still nothing after half an hour, he checked her pulse, it was weak but noticeably there, she was weakening in his hands, just where he needed her. After another hour, she opened her eyes and felt the new cuts and the soreness of them, she moved but her hands were tied down and she panicked, the pains running throughout her body were unbearable. She whimpered when she felt him touch her.

'New cuts Penelope. Just like that of Prentiss.' His smile grew as she flinched and whimper as he touched each of her burns. 'You need medical help soon, so I will not keep you much longer.'

'Please let me go. I want to be safe.'

'Safe with who?'

'With Derek.'

'What do you need in him?'

'Safety, protection and...an...and love.'

'Well done Penelope, almost believable.'

'Al...Almost?'

'How about you tell me when you first had feelings for him and every time I feel that you are lying to me I will add a new marking.' He showed her the knife in his hands. 'So where to begin?'

'From when I first met him. I was the new tech girl, he... he got my name wrong and instead he...he called me baby girl.'

'Okay.'

She felt a tear fall again as she relived moments in her life. 'He...he apologised to me and I told him I had been called worse before, he smiled and ever since we have bonded and trusted one another.'

'Sweet, did you love him from that moment?'

'Y...yes originally as a best friend but my feelings changed. He was the first man to truly allow me to be myself, he didn't judge me for the clothes I wore, the sense of humour I had, or the things I said. He, well he welcomed them and we connected.'

'This is truly heart warming; I think you two are the best couple I have done this to even if you are stubborn.'

'You've done this to other women?'

'Not as bad as what you have had to go through, they got the odd stabbing, beating at the most. You, though I will remember, you are a special lady.' He stared her in the eyes as he placed one hand on her burnt arm and the other on a cut on her leg, she flinched and yelled a little, it was then she cried.

'Why are you doing this? He doesn't truly love me, you can't be serious, we are best friends have been for 5 years, he would've said something beforehand.'

'You two have been blind, really you have. He loves you okay; his reactions are not that of a brother or a best friend. The thought of someone hurting you is killing him even more.'

'So if...if you believe us why are you still carrying on?'

'I want to hear you scream, I've waited long enough and I think that one last thing you could do was that for me.' He walked away into the shadows. She knew she had to give in, she was weak, she could feel the darkness was going to take her over, she just had to scream and the nightmare would be over. He came out of the darkness and towards her in his hands she could just work out a long thin piece of leather. Without saying anything in one swift movement his arm was up in the air and then it connected with her body.

--------------------------

B.A.U

It had been over 2 hours since Hotch had got Emily, they were still at the hospital and he was still sat in the conference room, laptop on, phone on. Not answering anyone or taking note of anything.

'Morgan.' Hotch said from the door. 'Morgan look at me!'

'Sorry, I don't want to miss anything.'

'And you won't.'

'It's been over 2 hours and nothing, I got a text and he said it was soon but first he wanted to hear her scream.'

'Why didn't you ring me?'

'I wanted you to look after Emily.'

'Nonsense, she's fine, just resting. The hospital wants to keep her in so I came here for an update.'

'We have to find her now.'

'Morgan we have tried, the mobiles were untraceable and like the tech said the emails had been rerouted too many times, it would have taken him too long to have worked through it. JJ and Emily were not conscious as they were dropped off so there are no leads there.'

--------------------

Wherever

'Derek!' Penelope screamed in pain as he brought the leather strap down on her body again. She had held her breath with every lashing but now she couldn't hold back, she cried hard wanting everything to stop.

'Ah, congratulations Penelope. I think we are done.' He walked away to the same corner, she lay on the table, her stomach bleeding through on to the clothes, her body shivering and she couldn't help but whimper from the multiple pains that now consumed her body.

-------------------

B.A.U

The phone rang and before it had finished Hotch was standing near Morgan as he flipped it open.

_She's all yours in ten minutes Agent Morgan. CRHM_

'His giving her up, we have ten minutes.' He sighed with relief at the thought of being reunited with her but then fear struck him, what condition was he going to get her back in?

-------------------

Wherever

'Your last cry was fantastic; see if you had done that first then you would have been long gone.' He untied her and pulled her off the table, as soon as she stood she fell, he knew she was unconscious, which was good. 'Let's go then we have 10 minutes.'

-----------------

B.A.U

_In between the drop off of Ms Jareau and Prentiss. Happy loving. CRHM._

'Let's go now!' Morgan said, followed by Hotch and two officers. 'We have to search for her between the drop off of JJ and Emily.'

'Split Up, Morgan go in one, I'll go in the other.'

15 minutes later, they arrived at where Emily was found they began to go towards where JJ was found.

'There.' Morgan pulled to halt and ran into an alley. Sure enough there was his baby girl, up against a wall, a blanket around her, her head forward. 'Hey baby girl, it's me Derek. Wake up Pen, look at me.'

'Derek?' She said in a pained murmur as she slowly raised her head.

'Hey, come on let's get you some help.'

'I'm sorry, I should have given in.'

'You were brave baby girl.'

'JJ and Emily, are they okay?'

'Yeah they are both fine, we just need to worry about you. Come on, can you stand?'

'I don't know. Please don't leave me, I...I'm afraid.' She cried at the feel of his touch on her skin.

'I'm not going anywhere.' He said as she tried to stand, he noticed Hotch running towards them. He took a place the other side of Penelope and helped her stand, they walked slowly towards the SUV's and placed her in the back, they knew she was going to collapsed soon. Just as they shut the door she fell into a painless oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------

An hour had passed since they had found her, no one was telling them anything. Morgan sat noticing the bits of blood all over him, her blood. He kept seeing her slumped against the wall in the alley, the small pool of blood around her, her small murmur, her pale complexion. She couldn't die, it wasn't suppose to end like that, the Unsubs profile said he was out to bring love, bring two people together, not kill.

'Is anyone here for Penelope Garcia?'

Everyone stood, 'All of us.'

'Right okay, I will try and give you it to the point. Ms Garcia has been in and out of consciousness since she was brought in, her blood count is dangerously low, it appears that she has been bleeding out over the period of a couple of hours, she has multiple puncture wounds caused by a round instrument, she also has some cuts that look like are they exacted from the woman brought in early from your team. She also has a taser wound like the woman before. These wounds are not worryingly dangerous on their own but combined with the loss of blood they are major worries. We have decided that she will need surgery soon. She has wounds on her stomach, it appears a thin strip of material was used across Ms Garcia stomach; this is causing her great discomfort and pain. The burns on her arm seem superficial but we won't know how much damage and if skin grafts will be needed for a couple of days. She, also has enormous bruising to her body, her ribs are most definitely bruised from multiple kicks, she is lucky she hasn't got any fractures or breaks to them. She will also need a cast for her left arm, as it has been fractured.'

'Is that everything?' Hotch breathed at, shock at what had truly happened to Garcia. The rest of the team were unresponsive, Morgan practically seething with rage.

'Yes, she is very restless but someone is more than welcome to sit with her, it may help her.' Everyone looked at Morgan. 'But before I take someone, is a Derek here? She keeps repeatedly asking for him.'

'That's me.'

'Well I think it is best that you are the one to sit with her until we are ready in surgery for her.'

Leading him to a room, the doctor leaves him outside the door, he walks in and see's her, no cuts or bruises to her face at all. He left it unhurt. He wanders over to the bed and takes a sit; he then grabs her unhurt hand and strokes it. He notices her eyes start to open and she looks at him.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Derek?'

'It's okay goddess, you're safe now. Safe with me, with the team.'

'It hurts.'

'I know it does.'

'I didn't want to give in until JJ and Emily were out.'

'Why did you do that?'

'Well they have Reid and Hotch and JJ has Henry, I wanted her out first, safe. He kept telling me that you love me like I love you but I couldn't bring myself to believe him.'

'Baby girl, I do love you, and I'm not saying it because of everything you have gone through today, it just opened my eyes to what I was missing. I was a fool, the thought of him touching you, hurting you broke my heart and I wish I could get to him. Do you remember anything about where he left you?'

'I remember being in the back of his car we drove past the diner on 3rd Avenue about 5 minutes into the journey we were driving towards 4th avenue, that's all I can remember.'

'It's enough to help us get him baby girl and thank you for being so brave.'

'Your thanking me? I gave in when I saw I video of you, I knew Emily and JJ were out and safe and I thought maybe, just maybe if I gave in this nightmare would be over.'

'And it is, and I promise to never let you out of my sight.' He had to stop as a knock came from the door.

'Sorry to interrupt but we are ready for Ms Garcia now.'

'It's okay. Baby girl, me and the others will be here when you come back. Okay?' She simply nodded a little scared. He bent down to her ear and whispered. 'You have nothing to be scared of baby girl, I'll be here waiting. I promise.' He kissed her and left, giving her a smile and a wink and saw her immediately relax.

-----------------

Outside

'She's just going down; they said they would call me when they're done.'

'How is she really?'

'She seems fine, she said she was in pain. She was a little over the place, and said sorry for not crying and stuff. Then she got scared before they took her down.'

'I hope you reassured her.'

'Yep, on all of those areas. I think we should go see Emily.'

'I agree.'

5 minutes later they were walking into Emily's room. She was asleep so they quietly got a chair and sat around.

'So how is she?' She said making them all jump.

'Oh, we didn't realise you were awake.'

'Yeah, on and off. I slept when Aaron left me earlier. Did you find her, is she okay?'

'She's just been taken down to surgery.'

'Surgery! What did he do to her apart from what I saw?'

'Erm...' Derek didn't entirely know how to start. 'He exacted the cuts like you have on your legs, she has a taser wound like you do, and it appears he whipped her stomach to pieces.'

'Oh.' Emily said, wanting to cry. 'Why didn't she just cry?' Emily sobbed. Hotch stood and moved to the bed.

'She wanted you and JJ out.'

'She told me that Emily, and she said that when she saw me on the video it weakened her and she knew she had to cry to get out.' All of a sudden as if in unison, Hotch's, Morgan's and Reid's phone went off. A text, they all looked to one another.

_Her last scream was amazing; I sent a copy to your emails. It was more a scream of a name rather than a bodily scream but it was truly fantastic. CRHM_

'Sick bastard.' Hotch said.

'Oh shit, I just remembered something Pen said to me earlier. She gave me some details of the place, she knew the directions and everything, knew it was a factory, we have to go there.'

'I agree, JJ stay here with Emily, Reid and Morgan go in one car me and Rossi will go in another.'

While they rushed out Morgan filled them in on what Garcia had told them, and Hotch rang the tech helping them to send them a map to the PDA's.

Just after an hour they walked back into the hospital room looking triumphant.

'So I take you found him?' They all nodded.

'Oh good, it will stop this happening to any other woman. Did he say anything?'

'He knew us all by name, apart from Rossi. Spoke about Penelope and was telling us about the last things he did and the next thing we know Morgan here is beating the living day lights out of him.'

'What can I say; no one does that and gets away with it. I wish I could've killed him.' He smiled. 'Is there any news?'

'None, I just went to ask and there isn't anything to tell us.' With that said the men took their sits and waited.

Another hour passed and his phone went off.

'Hello...yes... okay I'll be right there... thanks.' He put the phone back in his pocket. 'She's in recovery, I'm going to go down and sit with her. Hotch would you be able to phone my place and update my mum for me?'

'Yeah sure, go be with Penelope.' Hotch stood and walked out of the room with Morgan. 'Tell her will we come down one by one to see her yeah?'

'Thanks Hotch.'

He walked hastily to the stairs; the elevator would have taken too long. He wanted to get to his baby girl. Reaching the floor he practically ran to the nurse's station.

'Hi, someone phoned me about Penelope Garcia.'

'Ah yes, Derek Morgan?' She got a rushed nod. 'Let me take you to her, she's a little groggy but she has been asking for you since she woke up.' The nurse stood and walked around the desk. 'This way please.' Walking past multiple rooms with glass walls, he found himself halted in front of one. 'Here you are Mr Morgan, she may be asleep but you are welcome to sit with her for as long as you like. She should be moved to a private room in a little bit.'

'Thank you.' He had been watching her through the glass wall panel; she was so still and pale. He walked in and up to the bed taking a chair with him; he took her unhurt hand and held it. 'I'm here baby girl.' He kissed it and put their entwined hands back on the bed.

She felt his touch and slowly opened her eyes. 'Hey handsome.'

'Pen! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you.'

'It's okay handsome.'

'How you feeling baby girl?'

'Sore.'

'I bet gorgeous. Hotch told me to tell you that they are going to come down one by one to see you, I don't how Emily is going to do it, she's been put on bed rest until she get's discharged.'

'Is she definitely okay?'

'Yeah, worrying about you. Wishing you had cried.'

'I had my reasons and I don't regret not crying. I regret putting you through it.'

'Hey baby girl, it wasn't your fought at all that this happened, so don't blame yourself. Thanks for your directions baby girl, you saved other women from going this.' He stood and kissed her forehead. 'How about you get some sleep and I'll pop up stairs and give them an update, after that I'm not leaving you.'

'Okay handsome, and by the way, I really do love you.'

'I love you too gorgeous.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------

An hour after she was moved to a private room, Hotch decided that him, Reid and Morgan needed to sort some things out. That meant listening to the clip, regardless of whether or not they wanted to; not listening to it now would mean it would be harder to do later. Walking into Hotch's office with their laptops, they all saw the email, a link and the in the address bar each of their addresses. They looked at each other and decided to listen to it once and delete it after putting it on a file for evidence.

'You ready?'

'No but we have to do it.' Reid nodded in agreement at Morgan's statement, he was eager to get back to the hospital, to be by her side. Hotch hesitated and double clicked.

First they heard crying and laughter, a females crying and a male laughter. 'Good girl.' Came the sadistic voice. 'Now let's see if this will help.' More deep sobs. ''Please let me go. I want to be safe.' The laughter stopped. 'Safe with who?' An intake of air. 'With Derek.' Morgan shot up at hearing her confession, so much honesty and plea in her voice. 'What do you need in him' Footsteps. 'Safety, protection and...an...and love.' A snigger. 'Well done Penelope, almost believable.' Tapping of a foot. 'Al...Almost?' The conversation went on, Garcia telling him about when they first met, the fear growing in her voice. Him telling her she was blind to love, to Morgan's love. So if...if you believe us why are you still carrying on?' She breathed in heavily. 'I want to hear you scream, I've waited long enough and I think that one last thing you could do was that for me.' A slight pain filled whimper rang out. At this point every man was trying to hold back, they knew more was to come. They heard the whoosh of air and something connect with something, another whimper, no screams. 5 lashings later they heard it. 'Derek!' Penelope's blood curdling scream of his name sent him into utter rage. He stood hands on his head, trying to calm down, pacing until again he hit the wall, harder this time, making a dent.

'Derek, we needed to listen to it.'

'He got what he wanted didn't he? He hurt her, got her to admit every feeling for me, why did I have to be so blind, if I acknowledged these feelings then maybe she wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed hurt.'

'Morgan you can't blame yourself for this. None of us can.'

'I need to get back to her.'

'Okay, shut down and we will go.'

-----------------------------

Back at the hospital.

The three men all split up, JJ had stayed with Emily and now Morgan was going to Garcia, he was not going to leave. Not after everything he had just listened to. Walking in he saw her asleep. He grabbed a seat and sat down, wrapping his hand around hers and kissing it.

'Hey.' She said quietly. 'What are you doing back?'

'I'm staying here with my best friend and the woman I love.'

'Derek, you don't have to say that because of what happened today.'

'Penelope Garcia, I do really love you. Regardless of today, something else would have made it hit me but never let anyone tell you I do not love you. You are literally my everything. You are the only woman outside of my mom and sisters that ground me, that makes me feel complete.'

She smiled as tears fell. 'Thank you.' He stood and wiped the tears away and the kissed her, not just a peck but a kiss to show her what he meant.

'Does that prove it?'

'I think so.' She smiled up at him.

'When you get out, you are going to stay with me, no arguments. You're going to need help and I want to be that help. In a way that Unsub was a wakeup call for me, I just wish you didn't get so hurt though.'

'It's okay, as long as the girls are safe. I can get over this, with some help.'

'And that you'll get. Hotch already wants you three to go to group meetings.'

'I think Hotch is right.' She smiled.

'So princess why don't you sleep, I need to make a call to my mom. She flew in when she heard you were hurt.'

'She did what?'

'She wanted to help.'

'Your moms never met me though.'

'I've said some things about you.' He gave her a bashful smile. 'She's wanted to meet this wonderful woman that is in my life.'

'Flatterer.'

'Well get used to it, your mine now Penelope Garcia and I like the way it feels and sounds.' He smiled and kissed her again. 'Do you need anything?' She shook her head. 'Well go to sleep, I'll be back in about 10 minutes and I'm not leaving.' She smiled and closed her eyes.

Outside he grabbed his phone, standing at a distance so he could see straight into Penelope's room.

'Hello?'

'Hey mom.'

'Derek, how is she?'

'She's doing okay, in pain but she is doing a good job at hiding it.'

'I heard you caught the man.'

'Yeah we did. He is not going to be hurting anyone anymore. I was going to ask how long you planned on staying.'

'How long do you need me to stay?'

'I was thinking that when Pen gets out she's going to need help.'

'I'll stay as long as you think you need me. I want to meet this woman that makes you smile so much.'

'Thanks mom, I'm going to go back to her.'

'Do you need anything?'

'Some fresh clothes.'

'I'll bring them and drop them off and go.'

'I'm sure Pen would want to meet me.'

'Well if she does then I will.'

'Thanks mom. Love you.'

'Love you to son.'

He put the phone down and walked straight back to the chair. He grabbed her hand kissed her and laid his head on the bed. Sleep got him, he had her back with him and that was the way it was meant to be. She was alive and with him.

------------------------------------

Next morning

They were both asleep when Hotch walked in, he was about to leave when he heard a noise from the bed. He approached just as Garcia opened her eyes.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Pretty rough, how's Emily?'

'She's getting there; she wants to see you though.'

'I want to see her too and JJ.'

'And you will, I think about lunch time. We got the Unsub thanks to you.'

She slid up the bed a bit and winced at the pains all over. 'Yeah... Derek said last night.'

'You get things sorted out?'

'Yeah, I wish you hadn't had to go through it all to realise your love for us.'

'It was a definite eye opener. Especially for Morgan, the amount of emotions he tore through. Penelope he really does love you. We've seen the signs for about 4 years now. They escalated after you got shot.'

'Hotch why are you telling me this?'

'I think you need to hear it. Do not believe he is here, caring for you, loving you because of guilt. Everything that happened finalised it for him.'

A tear escaped her eye. 'Thank you.'

'It's okay, we've all wanted you together for too long, glad it's finally happened. JJ and Emily were contemplating chucking you into a closest together and locking it.'

She laughed but had to stop because of her stomach. 'Christ.' She put her head back to fight away the pain.

'Penelope are you okay?'

'It just hurts, burns is more like it. I take it he sent you the clip of what he did?'

'Yeah, I am so sorry you had to endure all of that. We are proud of you for it though. They way you didn't give him what he wanted. The way you helped get JJ and Emily out but Garcia.' Her head shot at the use of her last name, said in a serious boss man tone. 'You ever do it again, I will make sure Derek spanks you so hard you can't sit for a weak.'

'Well that wouldn't be helpful for you guys would it?' She giggled the pain nonexistent for the moment.

'Very funny Penelope, why don't you go get some rest, I just wanted to check up on you.'

'Thanks, say hi to everyone and give Emily a hug and tell her to stop worrying about me. If she doesn't when I'm up and running again I'll give her a big kick.' She smiled and turned her attention to the window when she saw he was gone, it was sunny outside. Sun always cheered her up and so did the man that was asleep on her hand, his in hers. Their skins contrasting from one another. She heard him take in air and then sit up.

'Morning baby girl.'

'I'll show you good morning hot stuff.'

He laughed. 'That's what I like to hear. How you feeling?'

'Pretty rough. Hotch was down, seems I'm going to have many visitors today.'

'Yeah, I know Emily and JJ want to see you. So does my mom, she's bringing me by some clothes, JJ's going to get you some. I told her you can meet her and she said only if you are up for it.'

She looked at him quizzically and smiled. 'First of all, I take it you are staying with me? And secondly I don't mind meeting your mom, if she doesn't mind meeting me when I look my worse.'

'No I am not leaving you and I'm sure she doesn't mind meeting you however you look. But you definitely don't look your worse.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------

She'd woken and found Derek wasn't in the room. She really wanted him, his comfort and support would really help her out right now. The tears were streaming down her face. She had just slept and, therefore, relived the final lashings, she had felt every hit again and again, felt her body release when she screamed his name. She still wasn't entirely sure why she had yelled his name, her body and mind had just done it. She heard footsteps and wiped her tears away. He entered with a smile and she immediately felt better.

'You're awake... Hey baby girl what's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing, I can see the tears.'

'Nightmare.' She said softly as she sniffed.

'Ah goddess, I hate seeing you cry, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you.' He sat on the bed and hugged her, he felt her bury into his chest and then relaxed on the pillow.

'You're here now.' She said as she used her arms to help her seat up, as if he knew he grabbed the spare pillows the nurse had given and helped her seat up right.

'That okay baby girl?'

'Perfect.' She smiled. He then reached the cup and passed to her. 'Thank you, how do you know what to do for me?'

'I don't actually know, intuition maybe. It's just coming naturally to me.' He smiled at her as he stroked her hair. 'So you still think you look bad?'

'Oh definitely.' She laughed. 'How can anyone look good after what I just went through?'

'Well you do look good but JJ brought your stuff want me to help you put your own clothes on?'

'Am I allowed?'

'The doctor said as long as they are loose fitting, they only really need to get to your stomach and arms so he saw no problems. JJ picked up one with short sleeves.' He said pulling the top out.

'She did good I must admit.'

'I also got her to bring some hair bands so I can braid your hair.'

'You braid?' She laughed. 'No surprise with two sisters.'

'You under estimate me baby girl. Well we got 30 minutes yet until the guys want to pop down so let's get you ready yeah?'

'Yeah okay.' She said as he pulled the curtain around, she was comfortable with him helping her get dressed; he had done it when she was shot so it wasn't a new experience. Just a distant one.

'There you go, looking better already.' He said as he pulled the long top down her back. 'I didn't hurt you did I?'

'No handsome, don't panic. My stomach doesn't feel so on fire at the moment. If that actually makes sense.'

'Perfect sense baby girl.' He got a brush out and started brush her hair. He then braided one side. 'There check it out.'

She grabbed it while Morgan got a mirror out. 'Handsome, I truly underestimated your supreme hair braiding skills.' She beamed at him. Then watched as he moved around the bed and repeated the process.

'There all done.'

'Thanks sugar. You did wonderful, I like having you around.' She smiled as he moved the bed up and sorted her pillows so she could sit comfortable. 'You're a good all rounder handsome.'

'I am, am I? From the goddess I think that's a good thing.' He said kissing her head and then her lips. He smiled to himself when he felt her lips exact his motions. Pulling back he smiled. 'I never thought a kiss could feel so good.' He watched her blush as he pulled the curtain back around. What she saw shocked her.

Standing on the other side was everyone. Hotch, Emily, JJ, Reid and Rossi all smiling. She couldn't help but smile at them, she had asked for small doses of pain meds so she didn't sleep much. She wanted to lap up the feeling of being alive regardless of pain or no pain. The pains were dull and she had promised to ask for a stronger dose as and when she wanted it.

'We thought we would surprise you.' Hotch said.

'And that you have.' She said still smiling. 'Emily are you still worrying about me?'

'Not now I've seen you.' She said as everyone stepped close. She went straight to her and hugged her. 'Thank you but you ever do it again and I will not be responsible for what I do you hear me?'

'Loud and clear but I want you to know that the things I do, I do because I love you.' She looked at JJ who was standing on the sidelines a little shocked at how good her friend looked considering. 'You too Ms Jareau.'

'You don't have to put yourself out there like that though.'

'I don't care; I would do it for any of you guys. Regardless of what state I am after.'

'We just wished we had got to you before any of this happened.' Hotch said taking a seat next to the bed after helping Emily into a chair, still a little sore in places.

Morgan sat down and took her hand again. Reid and JJ taking the plastic chairs and sitting next to one another while Rossi stood learning against the window sill. He spoke, after being the most silent of them all. 'We know you don't want to talk about it but what can you remember about the place?'

'Coldness.' Emily said. 'The first thing I felt when I came too was the coldness from the floor.'

'The darkness.' Penelope said after, replaying the first moments, everyone shifted their attention. 'There was hardly any light, I heard Emily talking and she said that there was someone else with us and I said it was JJ.'

'And she was right, it was. Even though there was little light and JJ had her back to us she knew.'

'You know me too well. I remember the headache.' Both Emily and Penelope nodded in agreement.

'Then the lights came on and the bloke came in asked me to follow him. He grabbed my arm when I got up and dragged me down a corridor, it was dimly lit but I could tell it was small. Then he threw me in this room that had a cage like door to it.' Penelope looked up from her hands and at the girls. 'There were 3 together in a row.'

'He then got me and did the same thing.' JJ said.

'And finally me.' Emily finished. 'He had those rag things ready for us and we were just left in the room for a good ten minutes before coming back.'

'He came to me first, unlocked the door and grabbed my arm before leading me to another room with 3 chairs in it, kind of like a triangle shape. I mean you saw them, you must have in the pictures.' All the men nodded remembering the first message they had got, as JJ gave minimal descriptions. 'He tied me down and left, bringing Emily in next and finally Pen.'

'That's of course when Pen here started to fight back; he was saying he was surprised at her for not breaking. We knew you had thought a plan out Pen.' Emily said looking directly in Penelope's eyes. 'I knew what you were up to and I couldn't let you do it completely alone.'

'And you didn't but Henry needed his mommy back with him and I was willing to give my all for that.' Penelope said smiling slightly as Derek squeezed her hand tenderly. She looked to the men. 'I told JJ to cry, scream whatever and Emily joined me in that part.'

'And then the bloke entered the room with a camera. Telling us he had sent you the pictures and now it was time for a new update. He ran a hand over my face and Pen just nodded so I cried, he then turned to Pen and said 'Why can't you be more like that?'

'My response was to the point and clear, and most importantly truthful.'

'What was it Garcia?'

'Because I don't feel the need to cry.' She looked at Derek and then back at Hotch. 'He then ran a hand up my body trying to get some reaction and came right up to me and goes 'You are stubborn aren't you Ms Garcia? Well I think I'll have fun with you.' I can still hear it echo through my head, and the look of anger when I didn't give in, he didn't do anything else just walked over to Em.'

'I looked at Pen and let some tears fall, he told me 'Ah, no need to cry Ms Prentiss. Actually there is' and that's when he told us about making a video for each of you.'

'Starting with me.' JJ said staring at the ground, her eyes in a stare as she obviously went over everything again and again. 'He put the camera on me and I couldn't help but cry. The things he was saying, the stuff he was doing and my own thoughts. He turned the camera off when he was done and praised me for crying and whimpering and then sorted the camera out so it was on Emily.'

'That's when he beat me for effect.' Emily said silently.

'He finished up Emily's video's and turned to me going 'Ahh Ms Garcia, now you see cry and I'll go lightly, see the show for Agent Morgan, is going to be slightly different. See I think you need to come to terms with the situation of this that I am only trying to help.' And all I could say was 'Kidnapping and hurting women is helping?'

'He kind of let a laugh ring out at that point.' Penelope smiled, thankful she didn't have to continue it all but this needed to come from her.

'He replied 'Yes, so shall we get started?' and that's when he turned the camera on and started talking to you handsome. I didn't see him take the lighter out until he mentioned about it and you basically saw the rest.' He left us after that.'

'Which meant our concern was now on Pen, who still did nothing but stay calm!' Emily said. 'All we got from Miss hard head was 'Look okay, I'm fine. Yes, it is killing me and its complete agony but I will not give up, not until you are out and safe, with the men who love you.'

'Pen.' Derek said hearing the revelation. 'You doubted it didn't you?'

'I didn't know what to think, I mean we hardly did anything that made me think you liked me like that and vice versa.'

'Yeah she hid that side well.' JJ blurted out earning herself the death glare from Garcia.

'Those two tried their hardest to convince me until the bloke came in and told us Reid was nearly ready for JJ, he untied her and took her away. It must have been what 15 minutes before he brought her back unconscious.'

'Yeah about that and that of course caused Pen to start yelling and he came out with 'Hmm, screaming Ms Garcia, just not the type I am after.'

'Right are you guys sure to don't want to stop?' Hotch said as each woman was getting a little more emotional.

Their attention first to JJ who looked at Garcia. It was Penelope who spoke up first. 'I want to carry on, it needs to be done, I don't want to do it bits and pieces.'

'Well I'm nearly out of the picture so I'll carry on.'

'Me too.' Emily retorted.

'Okay, so what happened next?'

'I was sitting watching Pen, JJ was still unconscious at this time, and her face was blank. I told her you loved her Derek. All I got from her was we aren't certain about that. I was starting to get annoyed with Pen at this point.'

'Yeah want to repeat what you told me?' Penelope said smiling slightly.

'Of course, it would be my pleasure. I said 'Pen, stop being a hard head will you listen to me. I love you, you are like a sister to me, our love is family love. You and Derek, sparks fly when you are around each other, there's electricity and this odd chemistry that works. The way he acted when you were shot, was not the reaction of someone who loves you like a sister. Just keep faith okay, and tell him that you love him.' And then Miss stubborn goes. 'I can't promise you that Emily. I can't promise you anything not at the moment. I do know that if I get out of here, I'm going to get a massive telling off from Hotch and a spanking off Morgan for being so god damn hard headed but you know what? I haven't regretted this and I won't, not if you are safe.'

'Penelope Garcia you have got to be the more infuriating person at times. Good call that you know what me and Morgan are going to say' Hotch said.

'What do you expect me to think? I didn't want to believe something I wasn't sure about. That man was playing with our lives. I could've got hopeful, but what if he was wrong. Derek I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I don't want you with me through guilt.'

'Penelope what did I say this morning?' Hotch added in.

'Yeah and baby girl what have I told you?'

'I know, I know. I'm sorry but I do believe you really I do.' She said smiling half heartedly. She saw the truth in his eyes.

'Anyway, JJ woke up and he came in and took her.' Emily breathed out. 'Then me and Pen were just left and now I'm going to give you a run of the conversation I berated at Pen. I remember it very well Miss Garcia.'

'That can't be a good thing.' Penelope laughed.

'Let's begin shall we?' She got nods off every man. 'Penelope here broke the silence first with, 'Do you think he has actually taken her back?' All I said was 'Yeah, I think he is genuine with that promise. Pen, are you sure you're okay? I mean his already burnt you a couple of times, and each time you haven't cried.' I couldn't help but stare at the burns up her arms. All I got back was, 'Look Emily, honey, I will break but not in front of him. It's not that I'm embarrassed to but I just want you safe now. Safe back with Hotch.' My emotions were rapid as they were so I go 'What about you back with Morgan? Don't you think we want that?'

'And I said 'Honey you need to realise that me and Morgan are nothing more than best friends.' Sorry Emily you're not the only one to remember this conversation.'

'Well that's good then because you'll remember clearly that I literally shouted at you going, 'PENELOPE GARCIA! Will you stop that please! Not only is it evident to me and the team, it's evident to a stalker psychopathic kidnapper! So yeah okay you are nothing more than best friends my arse.' And finally I got, 'I'm sorry; I have never truly been loved by a man. I mean yeah okay Kevin loved me but it was ruined by my love of Morgan.' I nearly fainted when she finally said it but I needed to finish what I was saying. 'Hey look at me Pen. He loves you, please believe me. Pen, we will get out of this and when we do I am going to kick you so hard for being such a stubborn woman.'

'We stopped there because we heard a key slide in the lock.'

'He told us JJ was safe and then went to Pen. I watched as he untied her and dragged her by her wrist out the door. Then the lights went out and I was left on my own in the darkness. No idea what was happening.'

Garcia hitched her breath at this point. 'He... erm... dragged me down some more corridors and opened a new door, he literally chucked me in and I hit the ground which I'm guessing is where this happened.' She raised her hand that was in a cast. 'Before I had time to react he walked over to me really casually and whispered 'I told her we would have fun didn't I.' He then brought his leg up and kicked in my side; he repeated it until I coughed and swore and all he responded with was 'Still not what I am after' and then he walked away into a corner. He turned and I caught a glimpse of light on metal, I thought he had a knife but when he got closer I realised it looked more like a screwdriver thing.' She stopped to wipe away a tear. Derek squeezed her hand. 'He...He then just put his hand up in the air and forced it into my body over and over again. I lay there taking it but I couldn't help but cry a bit, he grabbed my arm when he was done and dragged me back all the time with a smile on his face. When we got back into the room he slammed me on to the chair and put the restraints on me. As he did he called me a good girl.' She looked up, her eyes glazed from tears that were threatening to fall. Every single one of them watching her concerned and worried.

'I asked her if she was okay.' Emily said, answering with complete shock. 'She told me she was fine, I told her it was bullshit she was bleeding badly. She then told me and I begged her to scream or cry but she just replied 'I'll be fine.' Then he came back in and told us he was going to do an update. So you saw the next part. Then the next time he came, it was to tell me I could go. I didn't want to leave, Pen told me to go and he agreed that I had no choice He then told Pen that they knew each other personally now so he started to call her Penelope instead of Miss Garcia. He then took out a taser and placed it on my side. The next thing I know I was with Hotch.'

'Looks like it's up to me to feel the blanks in now.'

'You don't have to.'

'I do, if I don't it's going to eat me alive.'

'Only if you are sure Pen.'

She nodded slightly and bit her lip slightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before opening her eyes and continuing. 'I don't really know how much time had passed but he came back and told me Em was safe. He gathered I didn't really believe him and he showed me a picture of Reid and JJ together. Then one of Hotch helping Emily and then he told me he had something just for me and showed me a video of you Derek, he had got it off his computer a couple of minutes before coming back to me. I saw you and I felt it was time to give up. I started to cry because of the pain I had put you through and all I got from him was 'No, see tears. Now they come but first I would like to hear something else much more.' That's when he took the taser our and connected it with my side.' She let some more tears out and Derek was immediately on wiping them away.

'Baby girl you're being brave telling us all this.'

'Yeah Pen. You don't have to but you are and that takes a lot of courage.'

'Let's get this finished up yeah?'

She nodded, Hotch wanted to end this as soon of. 'I don't know how long I was out of it but when I came to I was no longer sitting. I was lying down and I felt the soreness from new cuts. I tried to move but my arms were tied tightly, the pain was getting unbearable. He then came over to me and touched the cuts and burns. I whimpered but he grinned as I flinched. He told me I needed to get medical treatment soon so he wouldn't keep me much longer and then he clicked on the recorder.'

'Which is where we know what happened. Penelope, thanks for telling us.'

'I didn't expect to make it that far.'

'You did good Pen.' Emily said with JJ's agreement.

'Now I think you need to rest.' Hotch said. 'Derek, I hope you plan to keep an eye on her?'

'Oh most definitely.' He watched as their friends got up and said their goodbyes. He looked at Penelope when they were all gone. 'Baby girl, you did amazing.' She suddenly burst into tears. He got up and laid on the bed next to her. 'Come here gorgeous, I got you.' He slowly rocked her as she cried heavily. The emotional trauma clearly evident on her now. He was so wrapped up in stopping her tears and giving her the love and comfort she needed that he didn't see his mom standing at the door, just silently watching.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

'C'mon baby girl, calm down. He can't get you now, I'm here.' He repeated still rocking her slowly; he kissed her head and drew in her scent, for his comfort that she was alive and with him. 'It's okay.'

She finally pushed him away, eyes red from the lengthy cry. 'I'm sorry.' She sobbed.

'Hey you have nothing to be sorry about. How about you lay down and I give you a hug like you've done for me before?' She nodded trying fast to wipe the rapid tears that were still streaming her face, what she needed right now was to have human contact and only Derek could deliver it. 'Come on then.' He helped her lie down and got on the bed next to her, making sure not to hurt her on her multiple wound areas. 'Better?'

'Thank you.'

'Nonsense baby girl, I want to be the one doing this.' He felt her snuggled into his chest and felt her body move with tears. 'Baby, come on.' He was beginning to get worried that she was still crying hard. He caressed her back with small circles, continually kissing her head and talking to her. They lay for a while in that position, he knew she needed to cry it out, bottling it up was not a good option at all but he felt this was too long.

-------------------------------------------------------

Fran stood there in the corridor watching her son's actions. She smiled at the way he comforted her, soothed her and then with shock she watched how he lay her down and get on the bed and lay with her, all the time hugging her tight and kissing her. Her attention shifted to the woman as she clung onto her son and she couldn't believe how beautiful she was, a different beauty to the superficial girls that her son usually goes for. She could instantly see their relationship, and she knew she wanted to meet this Penelope Garcia that Derek was always going on about.

'Can I help you?'Said a voice from behind.

She turned. 'Oh yes, I'm here to drop something off to my son.'

'Mrs Morgan?'

'Call me Fran, please.'

'I'm Agent Hotchner, but call me Hotch everyone else does. Why don't you go in?'

'I'd rather wait for that to finish.' She pointed in the room and saw Hotch move closer to see what was going on. She also watched the smile grow on their boss's face but saw the worry at Penelope's crying.

'How about we go and chat. I know why she is like this.' He received a nod. 'Then I'll bring you back and you can see your son.'

'Okay.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

'How you feeling now?'

'A bit better. I didn't mean to cry like that on you, really I didn't.' She sniffed.

'You needed to do it baby girl. How you feeling apart from the crying?'

'I ache a bit and I'm tired.'

'How about I go get someone to help with the pain and then you can sleep?'

'Okay handsome. Oh and Derek?'

'Yeah baby girl?'

'Thank you.'

'Anytime.' A few minutes later he watched as she looked ever growingly tired. 'Pen just sleep please.' That said she was asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He leant forward in his chair, elbows on his knees and ran his hands over his face. The past couple of days had made him so emotionally tired.

'Derek?'

Derek's head shot up to see Hotch and his mom standing there. 'Mom!' He stood and walked over to her. 'How long have you been here?' He asked hugging her.

'Not long, Agent Hotchner found me.'

'Is Penelope okay? We saw her crying.'

'She broke down after you guys left; she couldn't stop so the only way I knew was to...'

'Gather her in your arms and give her that human contact?'

'Exactly but how did you guess?'

'Morgan we have all felt like that but she needed it most after what has happened.'

'Yeah I know; she's done it for me so many times... I just can't believe this has happened, to any of them.' He put his hands on his head. 'What if she never gets over this?'

'Morgan she will, she told us everything today, absolutely everything. I think that means she's starting to get over it. The way she held your hand throughout and looked at you meant she realises you aren't going to leave her to deal with it alone, you're going to hold her through the night when she can't sleep because all she can do is relive the moments. Derek you being around is helping her get over it.'

'You're right; I'm never going to leave her alone.'

'Just like me and Reid aren't going to leave Emily and JJ.' He looked at Morgan. 'Now let's go in and you and your mother can catch up.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later she woke up and smiled a Derek.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hey handsome.' She slid up the bed a bit slowly and winced as the pains were ignited in the various places and realised they weren't alone. 'Oh...Um...hi.'

'Afternoon Penelope, how are you feeling?'

'I've been better.'

'P this is my mum. Mum this is Penelope.'

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.'

'It's nice to meet you too, Derek has told us a lot about you.' Penelope blushed. 'I see that surprises you.'

'Um well yeah I never expected it.'

'Garcia, you may be amazingly observant at work but you're incredibly stupid at the moment.'

'Why thanks Hotch.' She smiled at him. 'So how long have I been asleep?'

'Maybe nearly 4, 5 hours.'

'Wow really?.'

'You obviously needed the sleep dear.'

Penelope smiled at the comfort she was feeling off Derek's mother. 'Well after the emotional crisis I put Derek through this morning I'm surprised he isn't asleep.'

'Baby girl, I've had my rest.'

'Not as much as you should do handsome.'

'Well you're not moving me from this room, until you are home with me.'

'We don't know how long I'm going to be in here though. The doctor doesn't even know if I'm going to need more surgery for the burns, you can't stay here throughout all that.'

'Garcia, you are losing the battle here. Morgan is firmly sticking around, regardless of what I say, you say or his mother says.'

'The boss is right.'

'Fine, I'm not even going to try argue with you, I don't have the energy.' She smiled at him.

'She's finally learning Hotch.'

'Get me at my weakest why don't ya.' She smiled teasingly at Derek who just laughed. 'Erm, no one's called my brothers have they?'

'Erm, no why?'

'Just don't please. I don't think I could cope with all of them here trying to run my life. Plus you would probably never see me again; I'd be made to move in with one of them so they can look after me.'

'Pen we would only phone them if you wanted them here.'

'I think I like having just you guys for a bit.'

'Garcia it's your choice we know where you stand with your brothers.'

'Thanks.' She said smiling gratefully. 'So when are they discharging Emily?'

'Tomorrow morning and I can see that she is not going to be leaving here.' Penelope laughed. 'She's still not completely convinced your okay Penelope. She saw too much to let you out of her sights for too long.'

'I knew she would be like it.' Was the only thing Penelope could master. She looked down. 'I didn't want her to see, I just wanted her out.'

'We know baby girl.' Derek said sitting on the bed and taking her hand. 'We know what you were trying to do so you don't have to keep apologising.'

'Right I think we need to give Emily that update, Fran do you mind staying here while I steal your son?'

'Not at all, as long as Penelope doesn't mind me staying here.'

'Not at all.'

'Okay.' Derek said quizzically. 'See you in a bit goddess.' He kissed her forehead affectionately.

'Warn Emily I will follow through on kicking her when I have the strength and physically ability if she doesn't stop worrying about me. I have you and Derek to do that.' She laughed a bit as they left and then turned to Fran. 'You really don't have to stay, I'm sure you have other things to do.'

'No I would like to get to know you a little more dear. Derek has spoken highly of you for such a long time, now I have you finally in front of me I want to know more.'

Penelope blushed. 'Well ask away Mrs Morgan.'

'Call me Fran, well how about you tell me about your childhood?'

'Oh....erm where to start?' Penelope said looking at her hands as they fumbled nervously.

'You don't have to if you don't want to. Sorry to pry.'

'It's perfectly normal to ask that question, it's just no one's ever asked me to talk about my childhood well apart from Derek.' She sighed. 'And sitting here right now with you I feel really comfortable.'

'Well I'm not going to pass judgement upon you Penelope.'

'Well I grew up in California with my mom and dad, when I was about 3 my dad just got up and left us. My mom immediately remarried which is why I have a Spanish last name but look nowhere near Spanish myself. I have four brothers each of who I don't talk to much, we were never an immediately close family, I was the only girl and was close to my mom but my stepdad and brothers used to push me aside. When I was 18 my parents both died in a car accident and I went on the run, I dropped out of college, cut off all ties and then I was picked up and asked to join the B.A.U 5 years ago and here I am.'

'Oh dear I am sorry about your parents.'

'You shouldn't be, I mean yeah it opened my eyes to a lot of things but if that hadn't have happened I would never have met Derek or the others, my father always told me things happen for a reason, and right now I believe they do. I've never been happier than when I am around them.'

'Penelope I am grateful for you telling me this and I would like you to know that if ever you need someone to talk to as a friend or as a mother figure you can always give me a call.'

Penelope looked at her with tears in her eyes. 'Thank you. It's just times like this I really want my mom. To talk things over, help me clear my head.'

'I know you don't know me well but I don't mind you offloading to me. I feel like I already know you through Derek.'

'I just don't know what to do.' She wiped some tears away.

'About what?'

'About everything. About what's happened. About...'

'Derek?' Fran broke in. This made Penelope cry even harder, it was then she realised how much this woman was in love with her son. 'Penelope look at me. Please.' Penelope looked at her. 'I hope you don't think Derek is here out of guilt or anything like that. You need to realise he is here out of worry and love. I've known for awhile that my son has been in love with you, even his sister's saw it except him and I can clearly see that you love him deeply. Am I right?' Penelope nodded slightly. 'I think you need to realise that what has happened the last couple of days has awoken something in my son that scares him, he's love for you scares him. He is scared that if he loves you, it might easily be gone. Is it correct to guess you feel the same?'

'Yes.' Penelope whispered.

'Well I think you both need to allow this love to flow more and blossom.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For helping me sort my head out.'

'Like I said you can talk to me like a friend or a mother whenever Penelope, I will always listen to your worries and help you the best I can. Now how about I go get someone to give you something to help with the pain, nothing heavy but something to make you more comfortable?'

'How did you know?'

'I'm a mother, I know when my one of baby's hurts, and I know you well enough in this short amount of time to know when you are hurting and in pain. Now why don't you lay down and I'll get a nurse?'

'Okay.' She winced as she was helped to lie down. Ten minutes later she was comfortably lying on her unhurt side hugging a pillow tight to her stomach, an arm under her head talking to Fran and finding that she loved Derek's mom being around.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Hotch walked in to find Fran reading a magazine and Penelope asleep on her side, a pillow held to her stomach.

'How longs she been like?'

'Not long, I knew she was hiding the pain and I got a nurse to give her something to make her more comfortable, we were just talking, until I told her to sleep.'

'She actually listened?' Morgan said shooting Hotch a surprised look.

'Yeah, she was a bit emotional and confused about some things but I think we worked through them.'

'She was still questioning about me wasn't she?'

'Derek, can you blame her? After the last couple of days. I can tell she loves you deeply, and I know you feel the same. Now I think she gets it.' Fran stood. 'Right I am going to go back to yours.'

'Mom you don't have to.'

'No I know I don't but the doctor will be in a bit to check on her and I have things I need to do. If you want me back I'll come but you two need some time together.'

'Thanks.'

'It's nothing son. She's special; I can now see why you're always talking about her.'

'Oh she's won my mother over already Hotch.'

'Pen can win anyone over.'

'She's a lovely lady Derek.'

'She is she deserves the best.'

'For you I hope? I want to see her more.' Fran smiled and hugged Derek. 'Now I'm off, love you. Remember call me if you need anything.'

'I will. Love you too.'

'Bye Hotch.'

'See you later Fran.' When she was gone he saw Morgan was sitting already. 'She's going to get it Morgan. She will understand you love her but at the moment she's confused, let alone drugged and emotional.'

'I know, it just worries me. What if I can never prove it to her?'

--------------------------------------------------

'Right Ms Garcia I am going to just assess each wound, and re-bandage them as I go okay?' Penelope nodded. 'I'll do the minor ones and leave the burns and your stomach to last.' Penelope took Derek's hand, ready for the pain. She was sitting as she wanted to see what mess her left leg looked like, and to see how much damage had truly been done. She watched as the doctor peeled the square plaster off to reveal an angry red circle cut. 'Right well it may look red but that is already healing very well.' She cleaned it and then redressed it before moving on. 'Same as this one.' She continued with 2 more but had to apply cream to the top two due to infections. 'I'll get you started on antibiotics but the infection doesn't appear to be too bad so that should clear up in the next couple of days.' The doctor removed her gloves and washed her hands before putting a new pair on. 'Right okay, some of these burns are already healing, and look like they will not scar. The one on your upper arm may cause problems so we will keep an eye on it, we'll apply cream twice daily and then decided whether or not a skin graft is necessary.'

'Okay.' The thought of being scarred put her in shock; it would be like a reminder if it did. Just like the one on her chest from where Battle had shot her.

'Right let's check your stomach and then I'll give you something for the pain and you can get some sleep.'

'Okay.' She repeated, a little worried about this part. She lay on the bed, her hand entwined with Derek's, she felt the bandage get lifted and felt the air on the cut.

'Right well it looks like its healing perfectly. Fast which is good. It's going to be tender and lots of care is going to be needed to make sure you don't get an infection but at the moment it's all looking good. I just need to go get some antiseptic cream and I'll dress it.'

When the doctor had gone she looked Derek. 'How bad does it look? Truthfully.'

'Bad but its going to heal.'

'What if it doesn't?'

'If it doesn't then we will cross that bridge when it comes to it.' He said stoking her hair.

'Right Ms Garcia, let's get you covered up and comfortable shall we?' Five minutes later she was curled up in the bed, talking with Derek.

'I'm sorry.'

'About what?'

'About doubting you.'

'Baby girl I understand your reasoning, I want you to know that as your best friend I would never mess with you like that. How about we get some sleep yeah?'

'Okay.' He pulled the sheets up over her back and kissed her passionately on the lips, he watched the smile on her lips as she closed her eyes. He sat and was asleep before he knew it.

-----------------------------------------------

He woke up with a fright he could have sworn he heard Penelope cry and whimper. When he looked at her she was indeed crying and whimpering in her sleep, she was in the middle of a nightmare. He stood and tried to wake her.

'Come on baby girl, it's just a dream.' He watched her as her eyes opened and she cried a bit more. 'Hey I've got you now.'

'I kept feeling it, smelling it, seeing it all again.' When she had admitted that she calmed down immediately.

'See you needed to get it in the open didn't you?'

'Yeah. Thanks it's not every day a smoking hot man wakes you up from your nightmares.' She smiled at him.

'I'm glad to be that guy.' He wiped the tears.

'Mm, me too.' She looked at him. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can baby girl.'

'Can you stay close? I know it sounds ridiculous but you make me feel safe.'

'That's not ridiculous.' He waited for her to move over and climbed on, letting her snuggle into him comfortably, her head on his chest. 'I could get used to this baby girl.' He said smiling.

'Me too.' She said smiling. 'Beginning of many I hope.'

'I hope so too.' He laughed slightly. 'Now how about you get some sleep?'

'Okay.'

---------------------------------------------------

3 days later

'Guys you don't have to stick around.'

'Oh no you don't, you are never going to be on your on baby girl.'

She threw her hands up in the air. 'But I don't need baby sitting.'

'We aren't saying you do, we just want you to have company.'

'And I appreciate it I do, but come on there's all 6 of you plus Fran. I'm sure you have lives outside of this hospital room.'

'Well we halted all that for you.'

'Fine, I give up. I'm just never going to get you to leave am I?'

'Nope.'

'Definitely not Garcia.'

'No hope baby girl.'

'Come on Pen, you have to admit you like the attention?'

'Under better circumstances maybe yes but right now I'm not too sure. I was the only one taken why aren't you two been under house arrest?'

'No one's under house arrest Penelope Garcia we just want you to rest.'

'And that I am doing. But I mean its what 10 in the morning, don't you have jobs? I mean I could swear you did have last week.'

They all laughed but only Hotch answered. 'Well Emily and JJ are off on medical leave, and us men have been told by Strauss to come back to work in 2 weeks due to emotional trauma's.' He watched her face softened.

'You got to be kidding me right? You mean the witch of the B.A.U actually has a heart?'

'She does, it may have taken 2 of her best agents and her best tech to get kidnapped to realise but she has and she's dropped all frat rules between us. She realises something like that happened for a reason.'

'Do we thank her?' Reid said from the plastic chair he was occupying uncomfortably.

This made Garcia laugh. 'Would she thank us?'

'Good point there Pen.'

'See I knew you would all agree with me.'

Morgan had sat watching her the whole time they spoke, she had finally let herself believe that he loved her truthfully, and already their love had blossomed. They were planning a surprise for her as they had learnt that she didn't need surgery on her arm, they had found that all of the burns would heal without scarring which was a big relief for them all. They were also going to surprise her as they all knew she was being allowed home the next day.

'Right we need to pop out and get food.' Hotch said standing. 'Fran are you okay with staying?'

'Sure am.' She said smiling; she loved spending time with Penelope.

'Okay see you in a bit.' Derek kissed his mom and then gave Penelope a kiss that earned them a wolf whistle of both JJ and Emily. 'See you in a bit goddess.'

'I'll be here don't worry, unless your mother wants to help me plan an escape.'

'You had better not.' Derek said laughing.

'Let's go before she attempts it yeah?' Hotch had said as he laughed, he loved watching Derek and Penelope have their little chats.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

'So how you feeling today?'

'Truthfully? A little sick, I don't want to be here anymore.'

'I bet you don't.'

'I want to just get up and out. Like rest in my own bed.'

'Understandable, have the doctors said when?'

'Another 5 days to be safe.'

'So what do you want to do while they go and get food?'

'I don't mind just a chat?'

'Well I think next time Derek comes to Chicago you should join him.'

'Thanks, I think Derek might literally drag me there anyway.' She smiled.

'Well it would be nice. I've enjoyed getting to know you more.'

'Same here. I feel I can really talk to you, kind of like I used to talk to my mum.'

'I'm glad you feel comfortable enough.' Fran said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------

'So what's the plan?'

'Well, she doesn't know she's going home tomorrow, Hotch talked to the doctor and found out everything and the doctor played along and told her she can go home in 5 days.'

'So what's the plan?'

'The plan is to surprise her.'

'It's a welcome home Pen crossed with a thank you for what she did for us.' Emily said. 'Without what she did, God's knows. This is the least we can do.'

'So what's you plan in this Morgan.'

'Well she needs looking after, hence why it's here at mine. I'm going to prove how much I love her.'

'She gets it though.'

'I don't care, I want her to know what exactly happened to me the day those pictures came through. The way I felt before not just after.'

'You really are sweet Morgan you know that.'

'Thanks JJ, I can't even think about losing her.'

'I don't think anyone of us can. Okay, me, Rossi, JJ and Emily are going to go to Morgan's and sort out the basics for tomorrow, we will send a text to you Reid when we are grabbing food and then will come by the hospital for lunch. Plan?'

'Plan.'

'See you later.' Morgan said literally sprinted for the door.

'Someone's eager.'

'Shut up Em, I want to see my girl.' They knew he had said that with a smile. 'Come on Reid! Chop chop.'

'I'm coming!' He sighed. 'See you later guys.'

------------------------------------------------------------

'You're tired still Penelope why don't you sleep?'

'I really don't want to but those antibiotics they've got me on are really taking it out of me.'

'Well let me turn the lights down and shut the blinds and you can get some more sleep.'

'Okay, thank you.'

'Don't thank me.' Fran said as she dimmed the lights to their lowest setting and then shut the blinds. 'I do not mind helping you out.'

'But still thank you. It means a lot.'

'It's perfectly okay dear. Now sleep.' She picked her book up out of her bag and read; Penelope was asleep in no time at all. She looked up at the door in time to see Derek come in; she simply raised her index finger to her lips and then pointed to Penelope. Derek got the picture and told Reid to be quiet, she then watched as he took his prominent seat by the bed. 'Antibiotics.' Fran whispered.

'Oh okay.' Derek said, he knew how tired they made. 'It's her last lot tonight.'

Fran nodded happily at this. 'Get everything done?' She looked from Derek to Reid.

'Yup.'

'Good.'

Derek sat back happily, he was taking his goddess home and he couldn't be more excited about it.

After 3 hours she finally woke up to see only Derek in the room.

'Hey princess.'

'Hey.'

'How you feeling?'

'It's not a good day.'

'Aw baby girl. Anything I can do?'

'Take me home?'

'You heard the doc P.'

'I know but I feel like crap, I just want to curl up in a proper bed with a big quilt and have you next to me.'

'Well I'll give you that when you get out.'

She sighed. 'I just want out.'

'I know you do princess, but we all want you better as well.' He took her hand.

'I know but why can't I do this at home?'

'I don't know but it's better to be safe than sorry.' He stroked her head gently.

'So you going to get some more sleep?'

'No, I want to just lie here and talk.'

'Okay mamma, let's talk.'

-------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning

'Morning baby girl, how are you feeling today?'

'A bit better I suppose.' She smiled at him. 'So what can we do to pass this day?'

'Go home?'

She looked at him. 'Pardon?'

He looked at the door as everyone filed in. 'Surprise Pen!'

'What the hell is this?'

'We are taking you home today.'

'But the doctor...'

'Lied, Hotch asked him to so we could arrange this.'

'Kind of like a pick me up type of thing.'

'Well it worked.'

'Good, right well now that that's over we are going to get food and go to Morgan's. We will see you there in an hour!'

'Are you for real?'

'We are indeed.' Hotch said as he started to herd the group out.

When everyone was gone Penelope turned to Morgan. 'You knew?' He smiled and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

'Hey, what's up?'

'I don't know.' She said looking down. 'A bit of everything I suppose.'

'Well you're getting out of this place, to a bed, a big quilt and me to hold you like you wanted. I promised I would give it to.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks, so baby girl, let's get you dressed yeah?'

'Okay handsome.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Helping her out of the car slowly was proving difficult. Every movement was aggravating pains throughout her body and this was helping with the fact that she was still completely worn out and weak.

'We'll get you in and in bed, okay?'

'Okay, you going to get some proper sleep?'

'If that's what you want?'

'She looked at him. 'Of course it is.'

Reaching the door he put it fully opened and took her hand and helped her over the threshold, he shut the door when she was in and helped her through to the living room.

'SURPRISE!'

Penelope looked around at the excited faces. 'You planned this for me?'

JJ and Emily stepped forward, well its not only a welcome home.'

'It's also a thank you for what you did for us back there.'

'Girlie's I said I would've done it regardless, and plus things are good.'

'Well maybe but you will never know how grateful me and JJ truly are, this is just a mini dose of it.'

'I think I can guess how grateful you too are.' She looked at everyone else. 'Thank you it means a lot.'

'Garcia nonsense! We are so glad you are home.'

'I'm glad to be home, well kind of.' She looked at Derek.

'Baby girl this is our home.' He laughed slightly when she blushed. 'For as long as you want it to be.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

5 Years Later

'I'll be back in a minute hot stuff, just going to the post.'

'Okay, breakfast should be done when you get back in, promise.' Penelope couldn't help but laugh at her husband, always trying there to give her surprises and love.

She stepping to the June sun and rubbed her blossoming stomach, she was 6 and ½ months pregnant with their second child, well actually second and third. She got to the post box and pulled the paper out and then the multiple letters before setting off back inside.

'Well lots of post today.'

'Well that can wait, come and eat you three. I'll go and grab Matthew and give him his food.'

'Handsome I can do it.'

'Don't care. Eat.' He said kissing her head as he rushed up the stairs. He came back with their almost 2 yr old boy and put him in the high chair.

'Hey there my little prince.' Penelope cooed lovingly. 'Handsome this is delicious, so come and eat before your 2nd and 3rd children help me eat through it or it gets cold.

Derek laughed sitting down and followed Penelope's orders. 20 minutes later Penelope got up and washed her hands sitting back down she brought the post with her. 'Let's see... junk...junk... bills... oh what's this?'

She opened the letter and froze.

'P what is it?'

She passed something to him with a shaking hand. 'It's from Cupid's Right Hand Man.'

Derek stared at the photo in his hand; he hadn't seen it in over 5 years and had hoped he never had to look at the look in Penelope's eyes. He got up and got his phone. 'Hotch it's Morgan.... have you checked your post today?... Go get it now.... Pen received a letter from cupid's right hand man.... yeah photo's in there too... okay talk to you in a minute.'

Penelope watched in shock and horror as Derek repeated the phone call to Reid.

------------------------------------------------------

Hotch sprinted out of the house, grabbing his post he flicked through. Finding one that said 'Emily Hotchner' in hand writing he opened it. Sure enough there was a letter and the photo that had been enlarged upon opening the email five years earlier.

------------------------------------------------------

'JJ stay here I need to get the post.'

'I got it, just haven't opened it yet.' JJ pointed to the table by the door. 'Why what's wrong?'

'I want to double check.'

Flicking through he found it. 'Jordan Reid.' He ripped it open in haste and the photo fell out and floated to the floor by JJ's feet. She sat and stared at it before looking up.

'Come on we are going to Pen and Derek's.'

'They got one too?'

'Yeah.'

--------------------------------------------------------

'Morgan, me and Emily are on our way to you now. Is Penelope okay?'

'Erm, she's pacing. So I'm guessing not at the moment, pure shock.'

'Yeah well keep her calm.'

'I am, right I'll see you in minute. Reid and JJ got one too, their coming over as well.'

'Okay good. See you soon.'

Morgan shut the phone. 'Baby girl. You need to relax. I know this is shocking but come on, his in prison.'

'I know but I just never wanted to be reminded with photos.'

'We can get rid of this.'

'Okay.' She stopped pacing and accepted his comfort.

'Come on sit, we need to think logically. Yeah?'

'Yeah okay.'

20 minutes later all 3 women were sitting on the couch. Penelope in the middle, JJ to the left and Emily to the right, all holding hands.

'Okay, I'll read JJ's first.' Reid said. 'It seems the shortest.'

'And I was out first.' JJ said softly.

_**JJ,**_

_**I saw on the news only a mere 5 years ago that your dear friend was found safe and sound. Shame I got caught, I liked my yearly outings. How are you doing? Keeping well I hope? I hear you have a child with Spencer Reid, so glad you are still together and building a family. No need to question why I know these things, I have sources.**_

_**I would love for you to come and visit me; I have seen you in photo form for the last 2 years, loving the shorter hairstyle, really suits you. If you do not believe me you wait for the post tomorrow.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Cupids Right Hand Man**_

'So now his keeping surveillance on us?'

'Seems like it.'

'That means we can't be safe.'

'Hey none of us are going to let anything happen to you.'

All of them nodded slightly.

'Come on mine next.' Emily said.

_**Emily!**_

_**You, Agent Hotchner, Jack, Ben and Amy are such an adorable family. Have some marvellous pictures of you, you'll get them in your post tomorrow. I still think you were going to be the strongest of the women that day, not that I was disappointed. To be honest I had as much fun with you as I could expect. You lacked something, I can still remember you trying to get poor Penelope to realise the love that she shared, how caring are you? You had Agent Hotchner, of course you wanted them together they are perfect. But anyway we had fun didn't we?**_

_**Emily, I would like to see you in person, pictures of you are driving me crazy. I want to see the happiness I brought you.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Cupids Right Hand Man**_

'How can he be getting all this information on?'

'Well if he has surveillance on us of course his going to know all about.'

Penelope had stayed quiet throughout everything so far but now she spoke. 'Can we just get this over with?'

'Yeah baby girl of course we can.' Morgan opened the letter and began to read.

_**Penelope Penelope Penelope**_

_**You embraced the love, congratulations! A great enduring love so I can see, the love you two share is remarkable, a definite true love. As well as this I wish to give you congratulations on your son Matthew Aaron Morgan, he's a little stud, destined to break some hearts in the future, just like his father Derek Morgan. Also, the twins now that's a great acknowledgement. I can't help but sit back and feel proud of helping this; my little trick really was a prompt in your now perfect lives.**_

_**I saw you in the hospital, you looked so very weak and ill for a little while. So in pain at times as well. My aim was never kill you, it was to bring you love. Now Derek really proved his love in your time of need. Oh the way he found you slumped in that alley way was perfect, I got pictures of that too, just like I did of the other two. You gave me so much fun Penelope, so much that you will never truly know....**_

Derek paused and looked at Penelope, he stepped forward and crouched in front of her. 'Baby girl are you sure you want to carry this on?'

He wiped her tears away. 'Yeah definitely. Sorry pregnancy hormones are not making this any easier.' She offered him a watery smile.

Derek kissed her and stood back up.

_**.... I still can hear that scream of his name whenever I go to sleep at night. It's rather comforting and heart warming, that was the moment you proved to me your love for Derek. The amount of emotions in it, the pain, the love, all meshed together, so enjoyable. Not for your men to listen to though but for me, oh God it was amazing and I am forever grateful to you for allowing me to hear it, even if it was my last part of my hobby. I loved it. I love you for it.**_

_**Well, I really hope you come and see me in prison, I would love to see you in real life, how the past 5 years have shaped you, pictures are not like the real thing, they are not as pure not as impressive. Talk with the other ladies about it; maybe you can come together seeing as you shared the experience as a group.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Cupid's Right Hand Man**_

'You three go nowhere near that place okay?'

'Well I wasn't planning on it.' Penelope immediately answered.

'Me neither.' JJ muttered.

'I second that.' Emily spoke up the loudest.

'Pen are you okay?' Everyone all worried the most about Penelope, especially after everything she went through in that day.

'Yeah, I just never thought that all this could happen.'

'We are going to get to the bottom of this.'

Penelope began to stand. 'I'm going to go get Matthew.' She smiled; they all knew her son would offer some normalcy to what had just occurred.

'I'll go too, I need the toilet.' Emily said standing.

Walking down the corridor towards the stairs Emily touched her friend's hand. 'Pen it's going to be okay.'

'I know it is but it's a little unnerving.'

'I know is it but you have to stay calm for those little two.' Penelope just nodded. 'Derek would never let anything happen to you.'

'I know, so missy what was the real reason for you joining me to get my little terror?'

'I knew you wouldn't mind the company.' Both women paused when they heard a noise from Matthew's room. 'Stay here.' Emily whispered as she began to creep forward. What saw her scared her. She turned to Penelope. 'Pen go and get one of the men please but be quiet.'

'Why what's wrong?'

Before she could answer there came a new voice. 'Come in Emily Hotchner and Penelope Morgan.'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

_Before she could answer there came a new voice. 'Come in Emily Hotchner and Penelope Morgan.'_

Emily looked at the panic that fled through Penelope's face. 'It's okay.' She put her hand out. 'Nothing's going to happen.' They walked in hand in hand, Emily put Penelope behind her, it was definitely time to protect her friend now. They walked in and saw a middle aged man in the rocking chair, very similar features to the man who had taken them 5 years previous.

'Oh he was right, Penelope Morgan you are gorgeous. Handsome son you have.' He said with Derek and Penelope's son on his lap.

'Please give me my son.'

'No.'

'No?' Penelope said, completely petrified, she knew she would have been more controlled had she not been pregnant with twins. 'Please?'

'Please just hand over the little boy.'

'Why?'

'Because he's my son.'

'What do you want me him?'

'I'm enjoying a cuddle.'

'So what are you doing here, AND who are you? I'm sure you aren't just popping in for a cuddle.'

'I am the offspring of the so called 'cupid's right hand man' and I am here because I didn't want to put these photo's in the post, I'm fed up of following you I wanted the real deal in front of me. So Emily please go get JJ.' He saw she wasn't going to budge. 'Now!' He stood putting Matthew in the cot again, he stepped towards them and grabbed Penelope, who yelped a little too loud for his liking. 'Well I think they know now.' He threw her into the cabinet opposite and all Emily could do was watch her friend fall to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'What was that?'

'That was Pen.' Derek started to run, that yelp was not an accidental stub of the toe or anything like that.

They all followed, JJ last as she made sure all the children were safe in the play pens. Then they heard Emily yell after a thud.

'What have you done?' She yelled, not being allowed to get to Penelope, whose head was bleeding and she lay unconscious by the wooden cabinet.

'You should have gone.'

'I was about to but she's pregnant! Let me get to her!'

'Aw you're all here now.' He smiled and saw the anger grow on Derek's face as he looked at Penelope.

'What have you done to her?' He said barging past the man in their child's nursery he didn't care about anything else in the world but his wife, he knelt down by Penelope and checked her over.

'She's not as stubborn as she was by the looks of it.'

'She's pregnant!' Derek yelled as he stroked Penelope's face. 'Come Pen look at me.'

'Very well.'

Everyone was shocked to see some action from Hotch. He punched the man so hard he fell backwards, Hotch didn't stop, anger filling his body was obviously too much, all the men wanted to do what Hotch was doing but felt one at time. It wouldn't help for Penelope to come to and see that.

'You get fun from chucking a pregnant woman around?' He looked him dead in the eyes. 'Well?' The man just laughed. Hotch punched him again before standing and dragging the man up to his feet. 'Reid call the police and an ambulance now.'

'I only came to deliver some photos.'

'Oh and doing that was in your plan?' He said pointing the man's head towards where Derek, JJ and Emily were trying to get Penelope to come to. He then left the room with the man.

'Come on P open those eyes for me please' Derek pleaded, getting sick with worry. Slowly her eyes opened and she raised a hand to the open cut on her forehead. 'You're okay P we got an ambulance coming.'

'The babies.'

'Their fine, how about we get you to the hospital and get them checked over.'

She nodded as she shut her eyes against the throb that was taking over her head. 'Matthew!' Her eyes shot open as reality came back to her.

'He's okay Pen, Reid took him out.' Emily reassured. 'I'm so sorry.'

'This is not your fault Emily; we weren't to know he was going to do it.'

'I know but I should have seen the danger.'

'No you weren't, you did your best and I appreciate it.' She said as she tried to sit up.

'Stay laying down Pen.'

'No let me sit up.' Derek helped her sit up whilst JJ went and got a cloth.

'Better?'

'Much thanks...' She put her head back and then felt pressure against the wound. 'God I've got a headache.'

'Ambulance is here.' Reid said whilst bopping Matthew up and down.

------------------------------------------------------

'It's been nearly an hour!' JJ ranted. 'Why won't they let us see her?'

'JJ calm down, you're not going to be any help.'

'I'm sorry I'm a little on edge. This was not my plans for the day!'

'Well they weren't our idea either.'

'She is going to be okay isn't she?'

'This is Penelope so make that decision yourself.' Hotch said as he hugged Emily.

'What's going to happen to the man?'

'He's getting done for stalking, harassment, breaking and entering and an assault.'

'What about his dad?'

'Extended sentence for his part in stalking.'

'What about evidence?'

'The photos in his cell are enough.'

'Okay good.' Now Emily began to pace, still beating herself up for not helping before it got to the stage that they were at the hospital.

'Look there's Morgan.' Hotch said as he walked towards him. 'How is she?'

'She's doing okay, the babies are fine. What the hell was he doing there?!' Derek finally allowing the anger he had put aside to help his wife come out.

'We don't know, we heard a noise and I told Pen to go down and get you but then he called us in and he was just sitting there with Matthew.' Emily stopped next to Derek. 'She is definitely okay isn't she?'

'Yes she's absolutely fine. Emily don't blame yourself, Pen doesn't blame you in the slightest.' He looked at JJ. 'JJ stop worrying okay, I thought I'd come out, there are no problems with the twins at all, the fall didn't affect them.'

'And the head wound?'

'They're worried about a concussion so she's not really allowed to sleep for the next 6 hours but I said we could do that at home, and they're letting her out but if we see any problems we have to bring her back in.'

'Okay, we'll stay at yours tonight if you want?'

'I don't mind doing that.'

'Yeah I don't mind.'

'Me neither.'

'Nor do I and I'm sure I could get Reid to agree.' JJ smiled.

'Okay good let's go and get her home then.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

'How you feeling now?'

'I'm okay, don't worry okay promise.' She yawned. 'So how much longer now?'

'Another 3 hours to be safe.'

'3 hours!'

'Yeah we know.'

'I just want to sleep this headache away.'

'P lets go outside, it's warm, and the air might clear your head and wake you up a bit.'

'Me and the guys will go sort the chairs out. Em and JJ stay here okay?' Hotch said as he lead the way outside.

'Em stay I'm going to sort the kids out.'

Watching them all leave Penelope turned to Emily. 'Will you stop blaming yourself please?'

'I'm sorry I just feel like I could have done so much more.'

'Look at me... I understand where you're coming from but I'm fine, we're fine. We got him and I now think this is all definitely over.' Penelope smiled.

'Come on then Pen let's get you outside.' Emily smiled. 'You're right everything feels like it's over, like that really is in the past now.'

'What's over?'

'The past, it's now all about the here and now!' Penelope said happily, a little shocked at feeling this good after the day she had had. She sat next to Derek and took his embrace, she snuggled down as JJ and Reid sat together and Emily and Hotch did the same. 'Life's good.'

And she was right, their lives were good. They had each other, their own little support system to bounce off one another with. If they stuck together they would have everything humanly possible and more. Once a family always a family. One in all in.

Fin!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.... thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Sorry if it seems to just end but I was running out of steam and thought to myself I carry on its going to be a face descent to absolute rubbish!**


End file.
